Mothers Day Mess
by Naomi the Fire Adept
Summary: *Naomi* I'm stuck doing summary because nAoMi doens't know how! Mothers day turns to disaster because of a staff that makes people fall in love. You can imagine where this is going! Run Away!
1. Naomi's Flowers

Isaac: Garet! You're back!  
  
Garet! My warm snuggly!  
  
Garet: Oh, no.  
  
Isaac: You owe me fifty bucks.  
  
Garet: If you take my place again I'll make it an even two hundred.  
  
Isaac: Not a chance.  
  
I love you my warm snuggly poo!  
  
Garet: Err...yeah.  
  
**************************  
  
Naomi's Flowers  
  
Garet came out of the floral shop with one of the biggest bouquets ever made. As he could slightly see light outside around the roses' thorns, he thought about taking it back and making them add a few more flowers, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Garet-chan!" Naomi cried. "My snuggly wuggly, you shouldn't have!"  
  
"Hi, Naomi," Garet said from the other side of the monster flowers. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Garet could hear Naomi giggle. "You silly willy! I can see those flowers. I'm so touched that you'd get them for me!"  
  
"But, umm-" Garet was stopped when she giggled again.  
  
"I can't believe you'd do that for me! My first bouquet! I feel like Chihiro from uSprited Away/u, but without the gloominess!" Naomi took the bouquet from Garet and started dancing around with it.  
  
"But, Naomi, those are for-" Garet was stopped once again.  
  
"For my birthday, right?" Naomi stopped dancing and smiled. "It's alright, it's only five days away. I love early birthday presents!"  
  
"Naomi, I need to tell you-" Garet was stopped for the third time, which was getting on his nerves.  
  
"I know! They need to go in some water! I'll get to it right away. Thank you again, Garet-poo!" Naomi rushed off with Garet's prize bouquet.  
  
Garet sighed and walked to Orchid's house. Orchid looked up from her latest painting as he approached. "Hi, Garet. That was really nice of you to get Naomi those flowers. She was so excited about it."  
  
"Yeah, um, that's what I need to talk to you about," Garet said gloomily. "See, I got them for my mom and when I came out of the store, Naomi saw me and thought they were for her."  
  
Orchid sighed and put down her paintbrush. "She did that thing where she ends all of her sentences with exclamation marks, didn't she?"  
  
Garet nodded. "I didn't have a chance."  
  
"It's alright," Orchid reassured him. "Very few men can hold up against the annoying squeals of a hyper Naomi."  
  
"So what am I supposed to do?" Garet asked. "I got those for Mother's Day, and if I don't get them back, I won't have a present for her."  
  
Orchid picked up her staff. It was a long golden one with a figure of a heart at the top. "Looks like Aphrodite has work to do."  
  
Garet lifted an eyebrow. "How will getting an Afro help me?"  
  
Orchid glared at him. "Aphrodite is the name of my staff. She's named after the Greek goddess of love."  
  
Garet nodded. "I see. No, wait, I don't. Explain?"  
  
Orchid smiled. "You'll have to wait and see."  
  
**************************  
  
Garet: Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't put yourself or your friends into your fan fics?  
  
Then whom would I write them about? Agatio and Karst?  
  
Garet: Let's go over this again…  
  
No time. I've got to warn everybody that this won't be finished in time for Mother's Day, as I'm starting it on the Saturday before it.  
  
Garet: Um...today is the 3rd. Mother's day isn't tomorrow, it's a week from tomorrow.  
  
What?!  
  
Garet: Yeah.  
  
Oh well. So, review and tell me happy birthday! I'll be fourteen, which is the year that I get the privilege…of having the all of the same privileges I had before. Man, that sucks. I'll need some extra good birthday presents for that. Like money. Lots and lots of birthday money. 


	2. Aprodite Steps In

So there I was, on yet another djinn quest, when I get to this one that has faulty instructions. (Yes, I cheat and get the djinn locations off of the Internet. I'm sure you've done it once or twice, too. If you haven't, there's this wonderful web site, Isaac's Revenge, which you should know about.)  
  
Garet: Are you getting to the point?  
  
Any day now. So, the instructions for finding Sour are a bit annoying and I had to stop or I'd drive myself insane. Thus, here I am, working on my fic like a good little girl.  
  
Garet: Right…  
  
So, now back to the--  
  
*suddenly The Rain Child runs up, a mangled floppy disk in her hand* Wait! Stop! Slow down!  
  
Oh, hi, Rain Child! Thanks for reviewing my story!  
  
The Rain Child: You're welcome. Garet! You owe me a new floppy disk!  
  
Garet: Eep!  
  
Wha? You mean he really did eat your floppy disk?  
  
The Rain Child: Yep! He is so dead!  
  
Don't hurt my snuggly wuggly!  
  
***  
  
Aphrodite Steps In  
  
"Don't worry about a thing," Orchid smiled. "I'll take care of Naomi and you'll have your flowers by tomorrow."  
  
Garet sighed. "Thanks, Orchid. I really appreciate it. I'll be at Isaac's house if you need me."  
  
Orchid shook her head. "Don't go there. Go straight home."  
  
"Why?" Garet asked.  
  
"Isaac's house is too close to Felix's," Orchid stated.  
  
"Is that supposed to make sense?"  
  
"Just do it!" Orchid shouted.  
  
Garet lifted an eyebrow, but left anyway. As he walked up some stairs to his house, he shook his head, muttering about Orchid being insane.  
  
"Bwa ha ha!" Orchid laughed as she walked down the road to Naomi's house. "Bwa ha ha ha!!!"  
  
Naomi poked her head out of her window. "Hey, Orchid, do ya wanna come in? Akiko posted a new fan fic!"  
  
***  
  
Garet: Why are you putting Akiko and ff.net in your fan fic?  
  
Don't ask. I love Akiko's fics! La la la la…Akiko and Elena rock! So does Midnight C! You guys are awesome!  
  
Garet: Why are you shamelessly advertising some of your favorite authors?  
  
Why do you ask so many questions? I just felt like it!  
  
***  
  
"Awesome!" Orchid cried happily, momentarily forgetting why she had come to Naomi's in the first place. "Really?! What is it about?"  
  
"You'll love it!" Naomi smiled. "It's a Picard fic."  
  
"Oh," Orchid sighed dreamily. "I love Picard!"  
  
"Do you?" everyone's favorite Lemurian asked as he rounded the corner.  
  
"PICARD!!!" Orchid tackled the poor blue haired guy and waved her staff around happily. "Picard, you're back, you're back, you'rebackyou'rebackyou'rebackyou'reBACK!!!"  
  
Picard nodded. "That's nice. Can you get off of me?"  
  
Orchid laughed. "Sure!" She jumped up as quickly as possible, accidentally hitting Picard with the heart end of her staff in doing so.  
  
Picard stood up slowly, his vision blurry. The first thing he saw was Naomi laughing her head off at Orchid's antics. "Oh, Naomi! I never noticed how beautiful you are before!"  
  
Naomi blinked. "Wha? What are you talking about, Picard?"  
  
"Oh no!" Orchid cried. "I hit him with Aphrodite and now he's in love with you, Naomi!"  
  
Picard took Naomi's hand and kissed it. "You must forgive me for being gone so long. If I could've, I would have come back sooner to see your radiance."  
  
"Eww!" Naomi snapped her hand back. "Gross! I could stand it if Garet was doing it, but you…ugh! Orchid, how long is this going to last?"  
  
Orchid furrowed her brow. "Usually it would wear off in a few hours if I'd just cast a spell…but I hit him with it pretty hard. He might be like this for five or six days."  
  
Naomi's eyes grew wide. "But that means it might be like this on my birthday! I can't have Garet see him like this then! He might think I don't love him anymore!"  
  
"Well…we could go see Felix," Orchid suggested. "He's a pretty smart kid and he might know what to do."  
  
"I'll try anything!" Naomi shouted, trying to get Picard off of her arm. "He's too clingy!"  
  
"He is not!" Orchid shouted indignantly. "He's cute!"  
  
Naomi rolled her eyes. "No, Garet is cute. Picard is a bizarro-Garet, therefore he can't be cute."  
  
"Not the bizarro thing again!" Orchid cried.  
  
"Garet has reddish-brown hair, Picard has blue. Garet has brown eyes, Picard has gold. Garet is the Mayor's grandson, Picard is an escaped criminal. They are like, exact opposites!" Naomi exclaimed.  
  
"Not the time, Naomi," Orchid sighed, grabbing her friend's arm and dragging her in the direction of Felix's house.  
  
"Wait for me!" Picard shouted after them.  
  
***  
  
Garet: Good job. That made absolutely no sense.  
  
Thank you, you're a wonderful muse.  
  
Garet: The whole kiss the hand thing was gross. Just sick and wrong.  
  
You're just jealous because you wanted to kiss my hand, but Picard beat you too it.  
  
Garet: You wish.  
  
Right, so review and read Alex (pen name of Akiko and Elena), The Rain Child, and Midnight C fics! They rock the world!  
  
The Rain Child: I'm included!  
  
Of course! You review! I love people who review almost as much as Garet!  
  
Garet: Do you have any other shameless advertisements that you want to make before this is over?  
  
Oh, yeah! Thanks for reminding me! Visit my web site!  
  
Garet: Good job. 


	3. A Felix with a Crush

La la la la la…  
  
Rain Child: Um…Garet, what's wrong with her?  
  
Garet: Hmm? Oh, she's always like this.  
  
Rain Child: Right…  
  
Isaac: *storms in* Garet, you still owe me fifty bucks!  
  
Garet: What are you talking about?  
  
Rain Child: Hey, Naomi, I found Isaac!  
  
Really? Okey day, enjoy having him as a muse!  
  
Rain Child: All right, see you! C'mon, Isaac. I have some fics to work on!  
  
Isaac: But! The fifty bucks! I'll get you, Garet!  
  
***  
  
A Felix with a Crush  
  
"Felix!" Orchid called, banging on his door. "Felix, open up!"  
  
"What the heck?" Felix asked, opening it. "Ow! That's my face, not the door!"  
  
Orchid put her fist down. "Sorry. Hey, um, can we come in?"  
  
"We? Who the heck…" Suddenly, Felix noticed Naomi and Picard. "Hey, idiot-boy, let go of Naomi's leg!"  
  
Picard stuck out his tongue. "She's my snuggly wuggly; you can't have her!"  
  
"Wha!" Felix blushed heavily. "I don't want her!"  
  
Naomi rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Felix, I feel so loved."  
  
"I love you, my snuggly Naomi-poo!" Picard cried.  
  
"GET OFF OF HER!" Felix yelled.  
  
Orchid rolled her eyes. "Felix, we don't care about your secret love affairs. We only care that my boyfriend is all over Naomi. We need you to help us."  
  
"Picard!" Naomi shouted, "Stop hugging me! I can't breathe!"  
  
"What can I do?" Felix asked.  
  
"Naomi, get over here!" Orchid shouted. Naomi shrugged and walked over to them as best as she could with Picard hanging on her. "Good. Now, both you and Felix look at the heart of my staff."  
  
Once Felix and Naomi were looking at it, Naomi bit her lip. "Say, doesn't your staff make people fall in lo-"  
  
Suddenly, pink light flowed out of the heart and Naomi and Felix found themselves bathed in it. "Pretty!" cried Naomi. "Almost as pretty as my Felix!"  
  
Felix stared at Naomi. "Are you feeling all right?"  
  
Orchid blinked. "Felix, don't you feel any different?"  
  
"No," Felix shook his head. "Why?"  
  
Orchid burst out in giggles. "Oh, this is great! This is hilarious!"  
  
"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Felix shouted.  
  
"That spell was supposed to make you fall in love with Naomi," Orchid smiled. "If you don't feel different, then YOU WERE ALREADY IN LOVE WITH HER!"  
  
"Wha?" Felix blushed again. "No! I don't even like Naomi!"  
  
"You don't?" Naomi sniffled. "But I love you, Felix honey."  
  
It was Picard's turn to sniffle. "What about me?"  
  
Suddenly, Orchid found herself on the verge of tears. "What about me?!"  
  
***  
  
Garet: This is getting a bit out of hand.  
  
Thanks. Review if you liked it! And if you didn't, too. I like to know that people actually read my fan fics, wither or not they like them. ^_^ 


	4. The Dead Cause Trouble

Ochid: It is me, Orchid! Naomi's friend. She's moving so she has no access to computer, which leaves me doing all the typing and updating and junk. That's why it's taking so long to do anything! ::Garet comes in, and sees Orchid::brbr  
  
Garet: What are you doing here?! Where Naomi?br br  
  
Orchid: She's moving.brbr  
  
Garet: moving? Moving where?brbr  
  
Orchid: to Kansas.brbr  
  
Garet: Really?brbr  
  
Orchid: No, she's moving seven houses down.brbr  
  
Garet: that stinks, well at least finally she's moving out of the yellow house.brbr  
  
Orchid: don't be to happy, she's moving into a bigger yellow house.brbr  
  
Garet: why couldn't have been red. brbr  
  
Orchid: or purple.brbr  
  
Orchid+Garet: give each other disgusted looks.brbr  
  
Rainchild: GARET!!!brbr  
  
Garet: Oh no, got to run!brbr  
  
Rainchild: COME BACK HERE YOU FLOPPY DISK EATING EVIL COW OF THE MILLENNI!!!brbr  
  
Orchid: *sigh* Garet and Rainchild, they're perfect for each other ::imagines Naomi after that comment:: I mean, they definently shouldn't be found to near one another.brbr  
  
Chapter 4-The Dead Cause Trouble BrBr  
  
"So Naomi took Garet's flowers?"BrBr  
  
"Yes."BrBr  
  
"And so you wanted to make her fall in love with Felix to get them back?"BrBr  
  
"Yes."BrBr  
  
"But then you made Picard love Naomi?"BrBr  
  
"Yes." (WAAAAHHHHH!!!!)BrBr  
  
Mia shook her head. "And why the heck are you coming to me?"BrBr  
  
Orchid shrugged. "Who else was I supposed to go to? No one is as responsible as you."BrBr  
  
"Good point." Mia smiled. "What do you want me to do?"BrBr  
  
Orchid pointed to the three mis-matched love birds. "Watch those three and don't let them move. If one of them leaves, they all will."BrBr  
  
"Where are you going?" Mia asked.BrBr  
  
Orchid shrugged. "I have to get those flowers to Garet." br  
  
* * *br  
  
Orchid whistled as she walked back to Naomi's house. Even with all the trouble she'd caused, she would still accomplish her goal. (Yrep!). Garet's mom would get those flowers if she had anything to do with it. (Am I always in everything? *sigh* Picard, I miss you already).  
  
When she finally got to Naomi's house, she realized that the door was ajar. "Naomi probably forgot to close it when she left," (She's always doing that!) She said to herself with a shrug. (do you realize how hard it is to write about yourself in third person! GAAH!!! I think I'm going to kill myself). (I) walked inside and found the bouquet set in all its grandeur on the coffee table.BrBr  
  
"Who are you?"BrBr  
  
Orchid whirled around. "Who's there?"BrBr  
  
"I asked first!" the male voice insisted. (Duh-duh-duh!)BrBr  
  
"Orchid, of the Hidden Jupiter Clan of the West," she answered. "Now who are you and what are you doing in Naomi's house?"BrBr  
  
"Naomi?" A figure asked from the shadows. "I don't know any Naomi. My names Saturos, and Agatio told me to meet him here."BrBr  
  
"Saturos!? (&^%ur@&?!!)," Orchid gasped. "Agatio (^a%!@!?!) But You're dead!" (You're telling me!)BrBr  
  
Saturos (&$%ur@&) looked at his hands. "I don't think I'm dead . .." (Hm. . .)BrBr  
  
"Well you are now!" Orchid hit him over the head with her staff.BrBr  
  
Saturos (&^%ur@&) blinked, "Orchid, did anyone ever tell you that purple is very becoming of you?"BrBr  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!(AUGH LET ME DIE!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU NAOMI! MAKING &^%UR@& FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!!! AUGH!!!)OOOOO"Brbr  
  
* * * * * * * * * BRbr  
  
Orchid: I can't believe I wrote that for Naomi, it's so humiliating. Waah. Picard! Come back to me!brbr  
  
Garet: Picard didn't really like you in the first pl-OW!!!brbr  
  
Orchid: Nya! Serves you right. Of course, I could always make you fall in love with Rainchild.brbr  
  
Rainchild: GARET!!! YOU OWE ME A NEW FLOPPY DISK!!!brbr  
  
Garet: GAAAHHH!!! ::jumps behind Orchid:: Save me!brbr  
  
Orchid: why would I do a silly thing like that ::steps out of Rainchilds path who is now running full speed swinging a big shiny sword in which Orchid has no idea where she got it, even though she is now righting all of this with her feet on the table listening to Enya a Day Without Rain:: He's all yours! ::smiles evilly::brbr  
  
Garet: AUGH!!! brbr  
  
Rainchild: ::tackles Garet to the ground laughing evilly.::brbr  
  
Garet: Orchid save me! HAVE MERCY!!! HAVE MERCY!!!brbr  
  
Rainchild: MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!! THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN ESCAPE NOW!!!brbr  
  
Garet: This would never happen if Naomi was here!brbr  
  
Orchid: ::begins dancing around, hitting Garet and Rainchild in the head with Aphrodite::brbr  
  
Rainchild+Garet: Ow . . . Garet: Rainchild!brbr  
  
Rainchild: Garet!brbr  
  
Orchid: I laugh evilly, but stop as Rainchild and Garet begin kissing. AUGH!!! What have I done! Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew. That's just wrong Rainchild, you're only thirteen!br  
  
Rainchild: so?brbr  
  
Naomi: high Orch-oh my goodness! Garet! What do you think you're doing?brbr  
  
Garet: Kissing Rainchild.brbr  
  
Naomi: Why? I thought you love-::turned slowly towards Orchid with an angry red face:: ORCHID!!! THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU'LL SEE YOUR STAFF EVER AGAIN!!!brbr  
  
Orchid: this means that this is officially over so I don't get killed by Naomi.brbr  
  
Garet+Rainchild: REVIEW!!!brbr  
  
Naomi: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, ORCHID!!!brBr  
  
**note to people who read deadly stuff like this**BRbr  
  
We may not update in a while. I'm (Orchid) going up to Idaho Falls for a wedding *yay*. Naomi just doesn't like to type much. Maybe she'll update. Maybe she won't. Something like that. And please excuse the me being hyper part too. Rainchild, the falling in love with Garet should only last three hours at most! Be happy! And he gives you ten floppy disks because he loves you so much! Yay!brbr  
  
**end of note** 


End file.
